


Taking Care

by emilyinhalf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: You wake up next to your girlfriend, Adora, and suck her cock.Inspired by this wonderful piece: https://twitter.com/pearltiddys/status/1334372778917699590
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/gifts).



Your eyes slowly open, adjusting to the light after a good night's rest. As your senses focus, you lock eyes with the woman laying beside you in bed. The golden light of dawn almost makes her skin sparkle. Adora, your girlfriend, is in front on you. Messy blond hair is spilled over her pillow.

"Hey..." you yawn, as you wake.

"Morning," Adora hums. She reaches a hand out, brushing your cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" You ask, cupping her hand.

"I don't know..." Adora's eyes scan up and down your body. "I've been distracted."

Blood rushes to your face and your cheeks burn. Half-lidded blue eyes gaze into your own. Adora wears a small smile. 

"I love you," you whisper. You lean in and kiss her, ignoring her morning breath. The small peck on the lips leaves you craving. You kiss her jaw, then her neck. Adora lets out a soft sigh as your lips move down her body.

Adora strokes through your hair as you kiss her. Your mouth meets her collarbone, and you kiss down her soft breast. You circle your tongue around her nipple, and she grips your hair tight. You gently bite her nipple, making her gasp.

"[Y/N]!" she moans. "I love you so much."

You turn your attention to her other nipple. You gently message her breast as you tease her nipple with your tongue. You glance up, and gaze into love-struck gray-blue eyes. Adora's eyes flutter as she moans again. 

Your partner gently pulls you up to kiss you again. Her tongue demands entrance, and you eagerly part your lips. It's exhilarating every time she kisses you. She pulls away, biting your bottom lips as the kiss parts.

Adora pulls you close, holding you tight against her muscular body. She kissed you again, deep and hungry. You can feel her hard cock press against you. An almost overwhelming hungry fill your body. You slide your hand between Adora and yourself, wrapping around her erection.

"Let me take care of you," you insist, running your hand up and down her length.

"Please..." she whines, melting into your palm. As you pick up your pace, Adora buries her head in the crook of your neck. She sucks in hard enough to leave a mark. You pump her harder and faster. Her breathing hitches and her cock twitches in your hand. You know she's close to release.

So you let go. 

“Fuck!” Adora gasps. “Wh-why did you stop?”

“Do you really want this to be over so soon, babe?” You tease. 

“You...” She was clearly still recovering. “You're right. Keep going, babe.”

Adora shifts herself, sitting up against the head board. She spread her legs, displaying her beautiful hard cock to you. She gives you a welcoming grin. One that beckons you towards her. Her right hand strokes up and down her erection, while her left hand cups your chins and urges you closer.

With out a word you eagerly take your partner's cock into you mouth. Adora sighs as you wrap you lips around her. You twirl you tongue around her head, tasting her. You add a hand, stroking as you bob up and down her stiff erection. Adora trembles in you mouth, so you let go. Her hips recoil.

“Fuck!” She stutters. “[Y/N]...”

She brushes her hand through your hair.

“You're teasing me because you want something,” she realizes. She grips your chin tightly. “You want me to fuck you?”

You swallow. You want her. You need her. 

“Please...” your voice is weak.

“Babe,” she coos. “You could've just asked.”

Adora's grips you by you hair, pulling you down on her cock. She enters your throat, causing you to recoil.”

Adora immediately lets go.

“Are you okay?” She checks

“Yeah,” you cough. “Is that all you got?”

Adora's expression changes quickly, from concern to lust. She buries her hands in you hair, holding your head still as she thrusts her hips. Her dick easily slides into your throat. With your permission, Adora is eager to use you. After a few deep thrusts, she releases you, letting you catch your breath.

“Are you okay?” Adora asks, gently massaging your neck.

“I can take some more,” you smirk. “If that's what you're asking.”

You grab Adora by the back of the head and bring her into a kiss.

“Use me however you want,” you whisper into her ear.

At that, Adora takes control again. She pulls you down hard, burying her cock in you. Her length twitches, ready to burst. You moan in approval as the blonde fucks your throat. Her pace increases, easily entering your eager throat. 

Every part of your body flares at being used by Adora. Her strong hands grip your hair as she forces her cock down your throat.. You enjoy second of it. Her cock twitches in your mouth and her thighs tighten around you head.

“Fuck!” Adora cries, holding your head on her cock. Her warm cum fills you mouth, but you can't take it all. You pull off of her as her grip weakens, your girlfriend's cum spills down your chin. Adora brushes her hand through your hair, murmuring praise.

“I love you,” Adora hums, pulling you up into a hug. You rest your head on her soft breasts, and she kisses the top of you head.

“I love you, too.” You reply, snuggling against her. She holds you tight, and everything is good.


End file.
